Trzej muszkieterowie/I/16
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XVI PAN DE SEGUIER UCZUWA GWAŁTOWNIEJSZĄ, NIŻ DAWNIEJ, POTRZEBĘ UDERZENIA W DZWON. Niepodobna przedstawić wrażenia, jakie wywarły te słowa na Ludwiku XIII. Zaczerwienił się i zbladł. Kardynał zrozumiał, iż za jednym zamachem odzyskał stracone stanowisko. — Buckingham w Paryżu! — wykrzyknął — co on tutaj robił? — Spiskował bezwątpienia z wrogami Waszej Królewskiej Mości, z Hugonotami i Hiszpanami. — Dość tego na Boga! spiskował przeciw czci mojej z panią de Chevreuse, peanią de Longueville i Kondeuszami! — O! Najjaśniejszy Panie, co za myśl! Królowa zanadto jest cnotliwa, a nadewszystko przywiązana do Waszej Królewskiej Mości. — Słaba jest kobieta, panie kardynale — rzekł król — a o przywiązaniu jej do mnie, o jej miłości wiem dobrze, co myśleć. — Bądź co bądź utrzymuję — rzekł kardynał — iż książę de Buckingham przyjechał do Paryża w celach czysto politycznych. — A ja pewny jestem, że zupełnie poco innego, panie kardynale; lecz jeżeli winna jest królowa, biada jej! — Ostatecznie, jakkolwiek wzdrygam się na myśl o zdradzie podobnej, Wasza Królewska Mość daje mi do myślenia: pani de Launay, którą z rozkazu Waszej Królewskiej Mości pytałem kilkakrotnie, mówiła mi dziś rano, iż nocy poprzedniej królowa długo czuwała, dziś płakała bardzo i cały dzień prawie pisała. — Do niego, pewnością, do niego — podchwycił król. — Kardynale, ja muszę mieć jej listy. — Ale jakże je dostać, Najjaśniejszy Panie? Zdaje mi się, iż ani ja, ani Wasza Królewska Mość nie możemy się podjąć tej sprawy. — A jakże poradzono sobie z marszałkową d‘Ancre? — krzyknął król w najwyższym uniesieniu — zrewidowano wszystkie jej szafy, a wreszcie i ją samą. — Bo była ona tylko marszałkową d‘Ancre, awanturnicą florencką, i nic więcej, gdy dostojna małżonka Waszej Królewskiej Mości jest Anną Austrjacką, królową Francji, czyli najpierwszą monarchinią w świecie. — Pomimo to występna jest, panie kardynale! Im więcej zapomniała o swojem wysokiem stanowisku, tem niżej upadła. Wreszcie postanowiłem już oddawna położyć kres tym politycznym i miłosnym intrygom. Ma ona także za sobą niejakiego La Porta... — Którego ja uważam za główną sprężynę w tem wszystkiem — podchwycił kardynał. — Zgadzasz się więc ze mną, że ona mnie zwodzi? — zagadnął król. — Przypuszczam tylko i powtarzam Waszej Królewskiej Mości, że królowa spiskuje przeciw potędze króla swojego, lecz nie mówię, iż przeciw jego czci. — A ja ci mówię, panie kardynale, że czyni jedno i drugie; mówię ci, że królowa nie kocha mnie; że kocha tego bezecnika Buckinghama. Czemu nie kazałeś go uwięzić, kiedy był w Paryżu? — Uwięzić księcia! pierwszego ministra Karola I! Niepodobna!... Taki rozgłos! a gdyby wreszcie podejrzenia Waszej Królewskiej Mości, które za mylne pragnę uważać, miały jaką podstawę, co za skandal straszliwy! przygnębiający! — Lecz jeśli narażał się, jak włóczęga, jak złodziej, trzeba było... Zaciął się Ludwik XIII, przerażony własnemi słowy, a Richelieu nadstawił ucha, daremnie wyczekując słowa, które zamarło na ustach królewskich. — Trzeba było? — Nic, nic — rzekł król. — Lecz czy w ciągu pobytu jego w Paryżu, nie straciłeś go z oczu? — Nie, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — Gdzie mieszkał? — Przy ulicy de la Harpe Nr. 75. — Gdzież to jest? — W okolicy Luksemburgu. — I pewny jesteś, że królowa nie widziała się z nim? — Sądzę, iż królowa nazbyt ceni swoje obowiązki, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — Lecz porozumiewali się piśmiennie, panie kardynale; do niego to cały dzień pisała królowa; kardynale, ja muszę mieć te listy! — A jednak, Najjaśniejszy Panie... — Mości książę, niech się co chce stanie, żądam ich. — Pozwolę sobie jednak zwrócić uwagę Waszej Królewskiej Mości... — Czyż i ty nie zdradzasz mnie także, panie kardynale, sprzeciwiając się woli mojej? Czyż i ty także trzymasz z Hiszpanami, Anglikami, z panią de Chevreuse i królową? — Najjaśniejszy Panie — z westchnieniem odezwał się kardynał — sądziłem, że mogę być wolny od podobnego podejrzenia. — Panie kardynale, rozumiesz mnie; ja chcę tych listów. — Jeden tylko byłby na to sposób. — Jaki? — Powierzyć te zadanie wielkiemu kanclerzowi, panu Seguier. Rzecz ta najzupełniej wchodzi w jego obowiązki. — Niech poślą po niego natychmiast! — Musi on być u mnie w tej chwili; kazałem go prosić do siebie, a wyjeżdżając do Luwru zostawiłem rozkaz, jeżeli się stawi, by zaczekał. — Niech pójdą po niego bez zwłoki. — Według rozkazu Waszej Królewskiej Mości, lecz... — Lecz cóż? — Lecz może królowa odmówi posłuszeństwa. — Moim rozkazom? — Tak, jeżeli nie będzie wiedziała, że pochodzą od króla. — Ha! to, aby nie miała wątpliwości, sam ją o tem uprzedzę. — Wasza Królewska Mość niechaj nie zapomina, że czyniłem wszystko, co mogłem, aby zażegnać burzę. — Tak, mój książę, wiem, iż nader jesteś względny dla królowej, może nawet aż nazbyt i uprzedzam cię, że będziemy mieli do pomówienia o tem jeszcze później. — Kiedy się Waszej Królewskiej Mości podoba; zawsze jednak szczęśliwy i dumny będę, poświęcając się dla zgody, którą utrzymać pragnę pomiędzy Waszą Królewską Mością i królową Francji. — Dobrze, kardynale, dobrze; lecz tymczasem poślij po wielkiego kanclerza; ja zaś idę do królowej. I, otworzywszy drzwi, prowadzące do jej apartamentów, udał się korytarzem, prowadzącym do Anny Austrjackiej. Królowa otoczona była damami, panią de Guemence, de Sable, de Montbazon i de Guilot. W rogu pokoju siedziała pokojówka Hiszpanka, donna Estefana, która z nią przybyła z Madrytu. Pani de Guemence czytała głośno; słuchano jej z uwagą z wyjątkiem tylko królowej, która umyślnie prosiła o czytanie, aby, udając, że słucha, mogła tem swobodniej puścić wodze własnym swoim myślom. Myśli te, choć ozłocone ostatnim odbłyskiem miłości, były niemniej smutne. Anna Austrjacka pozbawiona była zaufania męża i prześladowana nienawiścią kardynała, nie mogącego jej przebaczyć odtrącenia najsłodszych jego uczuć. Widziała ona dokoła siebie upadających najbardziej oddanych jej ludzi, powierników najzaufańszych, najdroższych swoich ulubieńców. Zdawaćby się mogło, iż posiada dar opłakany przynoszenia niedoli wszystkiemu, czego się tylko dotknęła; przyjaźń jej dla kogoś była hasłem do prześladowań. Panie de Chevresse i de Vernet skazane zostały na wygnanie; La Porte nakoniec nie taił przed władczynią swoją, iż lada chwila spodziewał się uwięzienia. Kiedy właśnie najwięcej pogrążona była w ponurych i ciężkich myślach swoich, drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł król. W tej chwili umilkła lektorka, powstały damy i zapanowało milczenie głębokie. Król zaś bez najmniejszej oznaki grzeczności, rzekł głosem wzburzonym, zatrzymując się przed królową: — Pani, będziesz tu miała wizytę pana kanclerza, obarczonego przezemnie sprawami, które ci opowie. Nieszczęśliwa królowa, której nieustannie grożono rozwodem, wygnaniem, a nawet sądem, zbladła pod powłoką różu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od zapytania: — Lecz poco ta wizyta, Najjaśniejszy Panie? Co pan kanclerz powiedzieć mi może, czegoby Wasza Królewska Mość sam oznajmić mi nie mógł? Król, nic nie odpowiedziawszy, wykręcił się na pięcie, a w tejże chwili kapitan straży, pan de Guitot, oznajmił wizytę kanclerza. Gdy ten się ukazał, król zniknął już poza drugiemi drzwiami. Wszedł kanclerz, napół uśmiechnięty, napół zarumieniony wstydliwie. Ponieważ spotkamy się z nim jeszcze w ciągu opowieści naszej, nie zawadzi przeto, aby czytelnicy zawarli z nim znajomość. Kanclerz ów był uciesznym człowiekiem. Kanonik katedralny, nazwiskiem Des Roches le Masles, który był poprzednio pokojowcem kardynała, nastręczył go Eminencji jako człowieka pewnego. Richelieu mu zaufał i dobrze mu z tem było. Opowiadano o nim przeróżne historje, a między innemi następującą: Spędziwszy burzliwie młodość, schronił się do klasztoru, aby czas jakiś przynajmniej pokutować za wybryki lat młodzieńczych. Lecz, wchodząc w to święte miejsce, biedny pokutnik nie mógł tak szybko zatrzasnąć drzwi za sobą, aby namiętności, przed któremi zmykał, nie wdarły się tam z nim razem. Nagabywany też był przez nie ustawicznie, a przełożony, któremu się ze stanem swym zwierzył, chcąc ustrzec go, o ile to było w jego mocy, polecił mu dla odpędzenia czarta kusiciela, szukać ucieczki w sznurze od dzwonu, chwytać za niego i dzwonić co siły na trwogę. Na odgłos dzwonu, zwiastującego iż pokusy oblegać zaczynały jednego z braciszków, mnisi uprzedzeni o przyczynie alarmu, winni byli całym zastępem udawać się na modlitwę. Spodobała się ta rada przyszłemu kanclerzowi. Począł więc odpędzać złego ducha nawałem modłów mnisich; lecz djabeł nie łatwo da się usunąć z miejsca, które zajął i w miarę podwajania egzorcyzmów, potęgował nagabywania swoje tak, że dzwon bił na trwogę i we dnie i w nocy, oznajmiając ciągłe pokusy, jakim podlegał pokutnik. Mnisi pozbawieni zostali spoczynku. We dnie nic nie robili innego, tylko biegali do kaplicy wgórę i nadół z powrotem po schodach; w nocy zaś prócz ostatniej godziny kanonicznej i jutrzni, dwadzieścia razy jeszcze z łóżek zrywać się musieli, bijąc zawzięcie czołem o kamienne tafle celi klasztornej. Niewiadomo, czy djabeł opuścił stanowisko, czy też mnisi się zmęczyli; dość, że po upływie trzech miesięcy, pokutnik na nowo ukazał się w świecie z reputacją najstraszliwszego opętańca, jaki był kiedy na ziemi. Wyszedłszy z klasztoru, został urzędnikiem, otrzymał prezydenturę z biretem, po śmierci wuja, przyłączył się do partji kardynalskiej, co było dowodem niepośledniej przenikliwości, i został nareszcie kanclerzem, służąc gorliwie jego eminencji w nienawiści jego przeciw królowej matce i zemście przeciw Annie Austrjackiej, podżegając sędziów w sprawie de Chalais, nareszcie, obdarzony zupełnem zaufaniem kardynała, na które zasługiwał należycie, dostąpił niezwykłego polecenia i, aby je spełnić, stawił się u królowej. Anna Austrjacka jeszcze stała, gdy wszedł, lecz zaledwie go ujrzała, usiadła znowu na fotelu, dając znak damom, aby zajęły swoje miejsca na taburetach i poduszkach, i tonem wyniosłym zapytała: — Czego żądasz, mój panie, w jakim celu tutaj przychodzisz? — W imieniu króla, bez urazy Waszej Wysokości, przychodzę odbyć szczegółową rewizję w papierach pani. — Jakto!... rewizję w moich papierach... do mnie należących! Ależ to niegodne! — Zechciej mi pani wybaczyć, lecz w tym razie jestem tylko narzędziem, którem posługuje się król. Wszak był tu przed chwilą i czyż nie oznajmił pani, abyś była przygotowana do tych odwiedzin. — Rewiduj pan więc, widocznie jestem zbrodniarką: Estefano, daj klucze od moich stolików i biurek. Dla formy jedynie przejrzał kanclerz sprzęty, bo dobrze o tem wiedział, że nie tam królowa ukryła list, dnia tego pisany. Gdy po razy dwadzieścia otwierał i zamykał szufladki biurka, trzebaż było nareszcie, pomimo doznawanego wahania, raz już przystąpić do zakończenia tej sprawy, czyli do zrewidowania samej królowej. Zbliżył się więc kanclerz do królowej i tonem mocno niepewnym, z wyrazem wielkiego zakłopotania, rzekł: — A teraz pozostaje mi do spełnienia rewizja najgłówniejsza. — Jaka? — zapytała królowa, nie rozumiejąc, a raczej nie chcąc rozumieć. — Jego Królewska Mość jest pewny, że list był przez panią pisany dnia dzisiejszego; wie o tem, iż nie został wysłany według adresu. Listu tego niema ani w stoliku, ani w szufladkach biurka, a jednakże musi gdzieś być. — Śmiałżebyś podnieść rękę na swoją królową? — odezwała się Anna Austrjacka, wyprostowawszy się dumnie, mierząc kanclerza oczami nieledwie groźnemi. — Pani, jestem wiernym poddanym króla i spełniam wszystko, co on mi rozkaże. — A! więc tak! szpiegi pana kardynała sprawili się dobrze. Prawda, pisałam dziś list, który nie został wysłany. List ten znajduje się tutaj. I przyłożyła piękną rękę do stanika. — A zatem oddaj mi pani ten list — rzekł kanclerz. — Oddam go tylko królowi — odparła Anna. — Pani, gdyby król był chciał, aby list jemu został wręczony, samby go zażądał. Ale powtarzam, iż mnie polecił upomnieć się o list, a gdybyś mi go pani nie oddała... — To co? — Musiałbym go wziąć sam. — Jakto, co pan chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — Że rozkazy mi dane sięgają daleko, i że upoważniony zostałem do szukania papierów podejrzanych przy własnej osobie Waszej Wysokości. — Co za ohyda! — zawołała królowa. — Zechciej więc pani postępować zgodniej. — Postępek ten jest gwałtem nikczemnym; czy wiesz o tem mój panie? — Wybacz mi pani, tutaj król tylko rozkazuje. — Ja tego nie zniosę! nie, nie, umrę raczej, a nie zezwolę na to! — krzyknęła królowa, w której zawrzała krew hiszpańska i austrjacka. Kanclerz skłonił się głęboko i w widocznym zamiarze spełnienia poleconej mu czynności, z miną pachołka katowskiego podszedł do Anny Austrjackiej, z której oczu trysnęły łzy wściekłego bólu. Królowa była, jak powiedzieliśmy, piękna niepospolicie. Zlecenie, dane kanclerzowi, było nader delikatnej natury, lecz król, z niesłychanej zazdrości o Buckinghama, doszedł już do takiego zaślepienia, że o nikogo więcej nie był zazdrosny. Bezwątpienia, iż Seguier szukał w tej chwili oczami sznura od owego pamiętnego dzwonu; nie mogąc go jednak znaleźć, pogodził się z losem i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku tym, gdzie, jak mówiła królowa, znajdował się list. Anna Austrjacka skoczyła wtył tak blada, jakgdyby śmierć jej zajrzała w oczy, i, aby nie upaść, wsparła się lewą ręką na stojącym poza nią stole, prawą zaś wydobyła z za gorsu list i podała go kanclerzowi. — Oto list, weź go pan — zawołała urywanym i drżącym głosem — zabierz go i uwolnij mnie od wstrętnej swojej osoby. Kanclerz, drżąc ze wzruszenia, łatwego do pojęcia, wziął list, skłonił się do ziemi i wyszedł. Zaledwie drzwi się za nim zamknęły, królowa napół zemdlona, upadła na ręce otaczających ją kobiet. Kanclerz zaniósł list królowi, nie przeczytawszy z niego ani słówka. Król drżącą ręką go pochwycił, daremnie dopatrując adresu, zbladł okropnie, otworzył go zwolna, i, poznawszy z pierwszych wyrazów, iż pisany jest do króla hiszpańskiego, przeczytał go skwapliwie. Zawierał on plan przeciw kardynałowi. Królowa namawiała brata swego oraz cesarza austrjackiego, aby pod pozorem urazy ku Richelie‘mu za jego politykę, której wiekuistą dążnością było poniżenie domu austrjackiego, wypowiedzieli Francji wojnę i postawili za warunek pokoju — odprawę kardynała. Lecz w liście tym o miłości nie było nawet wzmianki. Król, uradowany, kazał się dowiedzieć, czy kardynał znajduje się jeszcze w Luwrze. Odpowiedziano mu, że w gabinecie do pracy oczekuje na rozkazy Jego Królewskiej Mości. Król udał się do niego niezwłocznie. — Słuchaj, książę — rzekł doń — miałeś słuszność, a ja byłem w błędzie; cała intryga opiera się na polityce, a o miłości w liście tym mowy niema wcale. Chodzi tu natomiast o ciebie. Kardynał wziął list i czytał z wielką uwagą, a skończywszy go, powtórnie jeszcze przebiegł. — A co — odezwał się — widzisz teraz, Najjaśniejszy Panie, do czego są zdolni nieprzyjaciele moi; dwiema wojnami ci grożą, jeżeli mnie nie usuniesz. Doprawdy, Najjaśniejszy Panie, na twojem miejscu będąc, ustąpiłbym naleganiom tak potężnym, a ja czułbym się wielce szczęśliwym, usuwając się od moich spraw. — Co ty wygadujesz, książę? — Mówię, Najjaśniejszy Panie, iż tracę zdrowie w tych uciążliwych walkach i wiekuistej pracy. Mówię, iż prawdopodobnie nie będę mógł przenieść trudów, przy oblężeniu Rochelli i że lepiej byłoby mianować na moje miejsce pana Kondeusza, lub de Bassompierra, lub wreszcie jakiegoś dzielnego człowieka, któremu z zawodu wypada prowadzić wojnę, a nie mnie, człowieka duchownego, którego nieustannie od powołania mego odrywają ku rzeczom, do których żadnej nie mam zdolności. Będziesz przytem szczęśliwszym, Najjaśniejszy Panie, w wewnętrznych swoich stosunkach i nie wątpię, iż niemniej wielkim pozostaniesz dla obcych. — Mości książę — rzekł król — rozumiem, bądź spokojny; wszyscy wymienieni w tym liście ukarani będą, jak na to zasługują, nawet sama królowa. — Co mówisz, Najjaśniejszy Panie? Boże uchowaj, aby z mojej przyczyny królowa miała doznać najmniejszej choćby przykrości! Zawsze mnie poczytywała za swego nieprzyjaciela, Najjaśniejszy Panie, chociaż Wasza Królewska Mość zaświadczyćby mogła, jak wytrwale stawałem w jej obronie, nawet przeciw tobie, panie. O! gdyby cię, Najjaśniejszy Panie, zdradzała pod względem czci, to coś innego zupełnie, pierwszybym wtedy powiedział: „Królu, bądź bez litości, bądź nieubłagany dla występnej!“ Na szczęście, niema tego wypadku, jak nowe zdobyłeś dowody, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — To prawda — rzekł król — i jak zawsze tak i tym razem miałeś słuszność, panie kardynale; lecz królowa niemniej na mój gniew zasługuje. — To ty, Najjaśniejszy Panie, jej gniew ściągnąłeś na siebie i nie dziwiłbym się doprawdy, gdyby poważną urazę żywiła do Waszej Królewskiej Mości: Najjaśniejszy Panie, postąpiłeś z nią tak surowo!... — Zawsze tak postępować będę z moimi i twoimi, książę, wrogami, choćby najwyższe zajmowali stanowisko i choćby mi przez to groziło największe niebezpieczeństwo. — Królowa jest moją, lecz nie twoją nieprzyjaciółką, Najjaśniejszy Panie; przeciwnie, jest przywiązaną małżonką, uległą i bez zarzutu; pozwól mi więc, Najjaśniejszy Panie, wstawić się za nią do Waszej Królewskiej Mości. — Niechaj się upokorzy i pierwsza do mnie przyjdzie. — Przeciwnie, Najjaśniejszy Panie, od ciebie powinien wyjść przykład; pierwszy zawiniłeś, gdyż sam posądziłeś królową. — Ja! pierwszy krok tam zrobić! nigdy! — Najjaśniejszy Panie, błagam cię. — Zresztą, jak się do tego wziąć? — Sprawiając jej, Najjaśniejszy Panie, jaką przyjemność. — Jakąż? — Dać bal, naprzykład; wiesz przecie, Najjaśniejszy Panie, jak królowa lubi taniec; zaręczam ci, iż uraza jej nie wytrzyma tej próby. — Panie kardynale, wiesz przecie, iż nie jestem za uciechami światowemi. — Tem więcej będzie ci wdzięczna królowa, znając twój wstręt do zabaw, Najjaśniejszy Panie; zresztą, będzie to dla niej sposobność włożenia tych pięknych zapinek djamentowych, niedawno jej przez Waszą Królewską Mość w dzień imienin ofiarowanych, w które ustroić się nie miała dotąd sposobności. — Zobaczymy, panie kardynale, zobaczymy — odrzekł król, który z radości, iż znalazł królową winną występku, o który niewiele się troszczył, a niewinną grzechu, którego mocno się obawiał, gotów był się z nią pogodzić — zobaczymy, ale, na honor, nadto pobłażliwym jesteś, panie kardynale. — Najjaśniejszy panie — odezwał się kardynał — surowość pozostaw ministrom, pobłażliwość zaś jest cnotą królewską; posługuj się nią, a zobaczysz, iż dobrze ci z tem będzie. To rzekłszy, kardynał, słysząc zegar, wydzwaniający godzinę jedenastą, złożył ukłon głęboki, prosząc króla o pozwolenie oddalenia się i błagając go, aby się pojednał z królową. Anna Austrjacka, która po przejęciu tego listu, spodziewała się wymówek, mocno była zdziwiona, widząc nazajutrz króla, usiłującego się z nią pojednać. Pierwsze jej uczucie było odpychające; duma kobiety i godność królowej tak okrutnie były w niej obrażone, iż zrazu przyjść do siebie nie mogła; lecz, pokonana radami swych dam przybocznych, zgodziła się nakoniec, aby pozornie chociaż puścić to wszystko w niepamięć. Król skorzystał z chwili sposobnej, aby jej oznajmić, iż nosi się z myślą wydania wielkiego balu. Wszelka rozrywka była tak niezwykłą rzeczą dla biednej Anny Austrjackiej, iż na zapowiedź tę, jak nie mylił się kardynał, zniknął ostatni cień urazy, jeżeli nie w sercu, to przynajmniej na pięknem jej obliczu. Zapytała o dzień, na jaki uroczystość była oznaczona, lecz król jej odpowiedział, iż należało mu wpierw porozumieć się pod tym względem z kardynałem. W istocie, król zapytywał codziennie kardynała, kiedy będzie ów bal i zawsze zwlekał pod różnemi pozorami z oznaczeniem dnia tego. Upłynęło tak dni dziesięć. W tydzień po zajściu przez nas opowiedzianem kardynał otrzymał list, opatrzony marką z Londynu, zawierający kilka wierszy następującej treści: „Mam je, lecz ruszyć się nie mogę z Londynu, dla braku pieniędzy; proszę przysłać mi pięćset pistolów, w cztery lub pięć dni po ich odbiorze, stanę w Paryżu“. W dniu, kiedy kardynał odebrał ten list, król powtórzył znów pytanie zwykłe: Richelieu policzył na palcach i rzekł sobie w duchu: — Przybędzie tu w cztery lub pięć dni po odbiorze pieniędzy, a że pieniądze tyleż czasu idą, wszystko zatem wyniesie dni dziesięć; przypuśćmy jeszcze wiatr przeciwny, wypadki nieprzewidziane, dolegliwości kobiece, a przeciągnąć się to może do dni dwunastu. — I cóż? mości książę! — odezwał się król, czy już obliczyłeś? — Już, Najjaśniejszy Panie; dziś mamy 20 września; urzędnicy miejscy wydadzą ucztę 3 października. Najwyborniej się więc składa; nie będzie to wyglądało, że pragniesz powrócić do królowej, Najjaśniejszy Panie. A po chwili dodał: — Ale, Najjaśniejszy Panie, zechciej niezapomnieć i powiedzieć królowej z powodu balu, iż pragniesz zobaczyć, czy jej do twarzy w owych djamentowych zapinkach.